


？个男人一台戏

by Rojita



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita
Summary: 梗来自拉二幕间大概是在拉二闪勾搭上之后，恩闪各种play之前最近好喜欢视奸啊，大家围在一起调戏闪闪，真是其乐融融呢有关于闪闪降生的私设预警





	？个男人一台戏

“黄金的！快追！别让它跑了！”

“本王知道！你不要乱动！”

奥兹曼迪亚斯正压在吉尔伽美什身上看他打游戏，激动的时候还要扒住吉尔伽美什的肩膀使劲摇晃几下。本应是理所当然的景象，如果不是两人一身狼藉的趴在床上，而且下身仍然紧紧地贴合在一起的话。

“唔……”

奥兹曼迪亚斯着急的去抢吉尔伽美什手里的游戏机，连带着仍插在吉尔伽美什体内的性器也深深地向里顶了几下，毫无征兆的摩擦让两人均是一僵。

“太阳的，你先出去。”吉尔伽美什被顶的一下子瘫软下来，他用尽全身力气暂停了游戏界面，然后脱力地把游戏机一扔，陷进床铺里，反手拍了拍身上仍然压住自己的奥兹曼迪亚斯。

“硬了。”

“哈？”

“再做一次。”

“等！唔啊！”

没等吉尔伽美什反应过来，奥兹曼迪亚斯已经抱住他的腰再一次开始了征战，先前射进深处的精液随着抽动从交合处溢了出来，沿着吉尔伽美什大腿上的水痕流下，渗进了床单里。

吉尔伽美什本来就是全身趴在床铺里的姿势，现在被奥兹曼迪亚斯抱在怀里，这突然一下顶得难受，却连躲避的空间都没有，他把脸埋进手臂间，抓紧身下的床单，喘着粗气承受身后的入侵，再次承接热液的身体有些轻微的痉挛。

“余之前碰到了伊斯坎达尔。”奥兹曼迪亚斯高潮后躺在吉尔伽美什身侧，轻轻为对方进行腰部的按摩，“他邀请余和你明晚一起去喝酒。”

“那家伙，肯定是觊觎本王的酒了。”吉尔伽美什正过身子躺下，“也好，吾友最近已经闲到去和狮子赛跑了，去喝一杯也无妨。”  
——————————————————————————————  
“本王听说你只邀请了本王和太阳的，为什么这两个家伙会在这，征服王。”吉尔伽美什因为被藤丸立香请去而耽误了一点时间，等他来到伊斯坎达尔的房间时屋里已经挤满了人，然而除了两位王以及自己的挚友以外，还有两个明显不属于邀请名单的生物在场。

“听到征服王说有你的酒喝，我们就跑来了。”库丘林顶着和伊斯坎达尔同样傻笑的脸勾住梅林的脖子，明明还没喝却像是醉了一样。“本来蓝色的剑士小丫头听说了也想来的，不过最后还是被卫宫那家伙勾走了。”

“哼，算了，感谢本王的施舍吧。”

一旁的恩奇都已经朝吉尔伽美什拍着自己的大腿好一会儿了，吉尔伽美什无视其余几人微妙的神色，径直坐在恩奇都的大腿上，窝进对方经过变容而略显柔软宽阔的怀里。

“在冬木的时候怎么没发现你这家伙是这种性格。”库丘林表示不忍直视，率先给自己倒了一杯。

“我在乌鲁克的时候也没见过哦。”梅林也拿起一个酒壶，就着地毯上的盘子里摆着的零嘴喝了一口。

“这可是吾友的特权。”吉尔伽美什炫耀一般搂着恩奇都的肩膀，吻上对方的眼角。

几人大抵都是豪迈奔放之人，说笑间气氛活跃了起来，美酒的香味融入空气中，不禁让人有了酣醉的迹象。

恩奇都全程抚摸着吉尔伽美什细腻的肌肤，这会儿酒劲上头，理性被兽欲压制下去，手上开始不老实起来。恩奇都的右手顺着吉尔伽美什的后腰滑进了内裤里，见吉尔伽美什没在意，一根手指直接捅进了紧闭的后穴。

“啊！”吉尔伽美什一声惊呼出口，惹得几人都看了过来。吉尔伽美什小声呼喊了恩奇都的名字，对方并未回应，手指仍然在他的体内搅动，没有办法吉尔伽美什只好向后把住恩奇都的手，希望能够停下下身愈强的刺激。

“你们两个，不要不分场合好不好。”库丘林像是回忆起了当初吉尔伽美什被言峰绮礼随时随地压着干的情景，本以为终于摆脱了变态神父，没想到现在又要受到胯下充血自撸之刑。

吉尔伽美什难得的有些难为情，他挣扎着想从恩奇都身上起来，但全身都摊在对方怀里的姿势并不好用力，最后还是没能阻止恩奇都扒下他的裤子。

“吉尔和他们都做过吧，那就让他们看吧。”恩奇都明显是喝醉了，他将吉尔伽美什的下身稍稍抬起，把臀部的裤子扯下来，露出半个臀瓣和蠕动着吞吃手指的穴口，已经有淫液从后穴里流了出来，在手指挑逗穴肉的时候配合着发出咕叽咕叽的声音。

“如此美景确实下酒，金闪闪你还真是善解人意啊，”伊斯坎达尔高举酒杯豪饮一口，发出满足的叹息。

“被当成余兴节目来欣赏，吉尔伽美什王想必不会很开心哦。”梅林不知给自己倒了第几杯，半人之身也罕见的醉了酒。

奥兹曼迪亚斯反倒没有说话，他默默地观察了一会儿吉尔伽美什后穴的反应，借着酒劲问出了一直疑惑的问题。

“黄金的，你真的对男人间的性爱相当熟练啊。”说完顿了顿，“不对，只是熟练已经不能形容了。”

“吉尔伽美什王的身体，应该说是很适合接受男人的侵犯吧。”梅林接上话，“就像是为了这个目的设计的一样。”

吉尔伽美什还在与恩奇都的手指做斗争，没有余裕回应，他咬紧牙关不愿意漏出呻吟声，但是后穴饥渴的吞吐和已经积成一摊的肠液背叛了他。

“没错没错。”库丘林也跟着点头，“不仅水超级多，而且还特别会吸。”

“连我的东西都能轻易吞下，敏感到只是插进去就能舒服的哭出来。”伊斯坎达尔托腮加入讨论。

“有吗？”恩奇都反而很诧异，他的手上还在玩弄吉尔伽美什后穴的肠肉，“不是所有人都这样吗？”

“怎么可能啊笨蛋！”库丘林再次对恩奇都某种程度上的天真感到无语，“男人是不会一被碰就流水，光靠后面就能高潮的啊。”

“至少迦勒底的众位都不行哦，额……我不是让你去试试的意思。”梅林说完赶紧接上，他也觉得恩奇都的天真令人恐惧。

“但是当年在乌鲁克的时候……吉尔？难道是乌鲁克人的特质吗？”恩奇都更感困惑，扭过头对已经瘫软的王进行询问。

“你先……停下。”吉尔伽美什从牙缝里挤出几个音，感觉到身体里的骚动终于停止的时候松了口气，保持着被抬起腿，后穴含着三根手指的姿势说出了被无视了五千年的秘密。

“乌鲁克的男人们也做不到，那些侍童在服侍你之前都要给自己做好前戏，毕竟对他们来说，想适应你的强度还是太难为他们了。”

吉尔伽美什停顿了片刻，他把手从裤子底下伸到腿间，用手指沾了一点粘液带回眼前，吉尔伽美什盯着湿润的指尖，这才下定决心说出真相。

“恩奇都，你和本王所熟知的神与这边他们的神可是天差地别。”吉尔伽美什将头靠在恩奇都肩膀上，吐了口气，“那群神在创造这具身体时就特意设计了这样的……能力”咬了咬牙，吉尔伽美什还是决定继续，“满足他们的私欲，用性爱来控制本王，亦或是嘲笑本王沉沦时的丑态，也许三者都有也说不定。”

“那个女人也参与了？”恩奇都在吉尔伽美什说完就又开始了手上的动作，突然袭来的快感让吉尔伽美什向后弓起了背，不由自主地发出一声呻吟。

“大概吧。”这次不再反抗，吉尔伽美什找了个舒服的姿势，任由恩奇都玩弄穴内的软肉。

“果然我还是用牛肠子砸死她吧。”

“那我们会很困扰的，而且伊什塔尔女神现在用的是别人的身体。”梅林也抚上吉尔伽美什湿润的后穴，沿着被恩奇都撑开的穴口边缘滑动，给吉尔伽美什带来一阵瘙痒。

“喂喂，你们还做不做，我可是要爆了。”库丘林也挤上来，蹲在一旁看那两人将吉尔伽美什的后穴撑开成各种形状。

“你先上？”梅林侧身给库丘林让出位置。

“那我就不客气了。”得到允许的库丘林把吉尔伽美什从恩奇都怀里拽出来正面朝下压在地毯上，从裤子里掏出已经勃起多时的阴茎一插到底。

“唔！轻点！”吉尔伽美什双手扶地，靠着身后库丘林把住的臀部抬起身体，后穴中溅出来的水从恩奇都身上一路流到地毯中央。

库丘林按住吉尔伽美什的地方正是几人围绕的中心位置，吉尔伽美什感觉自己成了别人助酒的娱乐，内心一顿恼火。

“疯狗，你换一个……停！”

库丘林不知是误解了吉尔伽美什的意思，还是故意为之，他保持插入的姿势把吉尔伽美什翻了个身，顺手还把挂在大腿上的裤子彻底脱下来。吉尔伽美什的身体很是柔韧，两条腿被分开折叠着压下来，几乎压到了脑侧，但是这个姿势血液循环不通畅，很快吉尔伽美什就基本失去了对腿部的控制。

“其实你也很喜欢这种感觉吧。”伊斯坎达尔正好坐在吉尔伽美什头顶那侧，他向前坐过去一点好掀开吉尔伽美什的衣服摩挲胸口的皮肤。

“你的神应该没有设计你的叫床声吧，叫得这么好听算是天赋吗？”

“滚！竟然敢拿本王取乐……哈啊！”

“这么敏感？！”库丘林狠狠掐了一下吉尔伽美什一边的乳头，顿时感觉到包裹自己性器的肉穴一阵抽搐。

“偶尔这样喝一次酒也不错。”奥兹曼迪亚斯与其余两人碰杯，享受着浸蕴着神代特殊气息的美酒。

“对了，余之前听卫宫他们在厨房说需要用麦酒做什么东西，藤丸立香应该找过你了吧，明天要回乌鲁克异闻带？汝可不要起不来床。”

吉尔伽美什身体一僵，突然回想起来，崩溃地抬手捂住脸大喊出声。

“啊啊！本王完全忘记了！果然昨天就不该答应你们来喝酒的！”

“没关系。”恩奇都含住一口酒渡到吉尔伽美什嘴里，“明天我抱你去。”

第二天，回乌鲁克造酒的一群人看到被恩奇都抱在怀里的吉尔伽美什，脸色五彩斑斓，颇是精彩。


End file.
